Behind the Scenes of Final Fantasy IX
by Chicken Soup
Summary: Join Chuck N. Soop as he goes behind the scenes of the world's best game. With Interviews, Behind the Scenes looks, and Special Surprises...


I don't own Final Fantasy (I wish…) So don't sue me, I got plenty on my mind as it is. Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy go talk to them…  
  
Behind The Scenes of Final Fantasy IX  
  
Man with my microphone stands outside soundstage. He is wearing a suit and has a smile on his face./i  
  
Man: And see if you can get the number on that… Oh we're on?  
  
Hi I'm Chuck N. Soop and I'm here right outside the soundstage where Final Fantasy IX is being filmed. Very Soon I will go inside and interview the cast and crew who work on the film. So let's go inside.  
  
Camera follows Chuck into the soundstage. They walk through the door and see the various sets that appear during Final Fantasy IX – Alexandria Castle, Evil Forest, Terra, etc.  
  
Chuck: Well as you can see the soundstage is huge, as this is a very big production. Every set has been built with excruciating detail. We got here Memoria, and the destroyed Bumercia and the giant visage that is the Iifa Tree. Oh look, I see here one the many crew members that were responsible for the construction of the sets, let's call him over and have a talk with him.  
  
Chuck Calls over crew member, they shake hands and Chuck pulls out a microphone.  
  
Chuck: Hello, Now tell me how long did it take you to build all this?  
  
Crew Member: Actually, to tell you the truth we're not done yet. We needed a special material that just arrived yesterday, we plan to make the Cleyra sandstorm out of a very fine wire which when turned around at a moderate speed and colored brown looks like swirling sand.  
  
Chuck: Wow, so exactly how long do you expect this production to take?  
  
C.M.: Well right now they're filming the scene in Bumercia where Zidane, Vivi, Freya and Quina fight Beatrix and first see Kuja. We expect it to still take a few months hopefully by the end of the year.  
  
Chuck: I realize you must have plenty of work to do so I'll let you get back, thank you.  
  
C.M.: Thank You Chuck.  
  
Chuck: Oh look, There are two of the Cast Members Quina and Eiko. We'll go have an interview with them come on.  
  
Chuck: Quina, Eiko wait a minute. Can I get a short interview.  
  
Eiko: Sure thing chuck, we've got a while till our next scene.  
  
Chuck: Thank, now Quina, not many people know this but this isn't the first Final Fantasy you've worked on, am I correct?  
  
Quina: That is correct chuck, as you've said, not many people know this but I played Cait Sith on Final Fantasy VII. It was fun doing Cait Sith and apparently the director liked working with me so he called me back for Final Fantasy IX.  
  
Chuck: So, which part do you like better Quina or Cait Sith?  
  
Quina: Well, it's a hard question Chuck. They're two different people, you know. There's a big difference between the Cynical Cait Sith and the not quite litrate Quina. But they both have their own advantages. As Cait Sith I got be very important to the plot. But as Quina I got to have more fun. And let me tell you catching frogs is not as easy as it looks.  
  
All Chuckle  
  
Chuck: Now, Eiko, this is your first appearance on screen, is there someone you looked up to for inspiration?  
  
Eiko: Well, although her character is totally different than mine. I have looked as a "model", so to speak, to Marlene the little girl from Final Fantasy VII. She is older than me but I have been in contact with her and she gave me a few tips. But my real Role-Model is Quistis. Even though she plays an adult which is firm and strict and I play the loose and "going- after-older-man" type. I look up to her and I would love to meet her.  
  
Chuck: Well, Eiko we have a little surprise for you. Will you tell her to come here?  
  
Chuck beckons to one of the crew-members, the Crew Member nods and motions with his hand. From behind a curtain Quistis comes and goes to Eiko. Eiko gapes in disbelieve. Quistis hugs Eiko.  
  
Eiko: I…I.. wow, I can't believe this. I'm speechless. Miss Trepe, I  
  
Eiko flushes from embarrassment Can I have your autograph?  
  
Chuck: They'll be plenty of time for that; Quistis will be here the whole day. Now why don't you two go on and talk. Have fun.  
  
Quistis and Eiko walk off talking and laughing.  
  
Chuck: We'll be back with more interviews, Behind the scenes looks, and more special surprises if I get reviews asking me too… So Until next time – this is Chuck N. Soop. 


End file.
